


jealous

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of discomfort and divulgence
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> request: “OH you’re jealous!” with mando?

fuck this.

seriously. _fuck_ this.

karga is always like this. _always_. incessantly flirty, with his winks and lingering touches. the mechanic told him earlier to be calm, both all too familiar with karga’s mannerisms. he’d _promised_ to comply, and he really is trying, but clenched fists can only hold him over for so long.

his partner _looks_ uncomfortable, sitting at karga’s side of the booth, wrapped in one of his arms. all eye contact is avoided, too. the mandalorian knows the mechanic is too stubborn to admit she does want him to intervene.

they’re waiting on drinks, and ( _as if the mandalorian isn’t right fucking there_ ), karga leans in close to whisper something in her ear, and her gaze instinctively finds his helmet.

_fuck this_.

he stands abruptly, grabbing his partner’s arm to pull her with him, even as she yelps. she stumbles, and he releases his grip in favor of a hand on the small of her back. he shepherds her out of the cantina, though she looks back, panicked.

“di- _mando_ , we haven’t gotten pucks ye-”

“doesn’t matter. we can find jobs somewhere else.”

“are you sure?” she asks. “we can still-” he stops, turning toward her and cutting her off.

“yes. i’m sure.”

suddenly, a grin appears on her face.

“ **oh… you were** _ **jealous**_!”

“i wasn’t.” he starts walking again, leaving her laughing form behind him.

“you were!” she calls, jogging up beside him.

“i’ll leave you there next time.”

“you _wouldn’t_.” she cries with a laugh. “admit it, you love me!” he looks at her for a second.

“maybe i do.” she stops.

“what?”

“you heard me.”


End file.
